A social graph is a social structure that may include nodes that connect together via edges or ties to show some sort of interdependency or relationship between the nodes. For example, the nodes may represent people, organizations, or other sorts of entities. The edges between the nodes may represent interdependency or a relationship between the nodes, such as friends, co-workers, values, visions, dislikes, and/or the like.